The objective of this work is to develop a new solid sorbent sampling and analytical method for ozone. The current methods for ozone lack specificity, reliability and convenience (all are liquid absorption methods). Several reactions with ozone will be investigated to determine which ones give the most reproducible reaction products which can then be analyzed. All reactions will be based on ozonolysis, the reaction of ozone with unsaturated compounds. Once the reactions have been studied and the most reliable chosen, the starting material will be coated on an inert substrate and tested against known concentrations of ozone. Once a working method has been developed (i.e., sample media and analytical procedure), the method will be "validated" according to NIOSH guidelines, tested for common interferences (SO2 and NOx),and then field tested against a standard method or direct reading instrument.